Carlos
by erza109
Summary: A story about another divergent dauntless initiate. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME
1. Dauntless

Carlos ran his fingers through his dark black hair.

"You nervous? His sister asked him.

"A little."

Yesterday Carlos had taken his test and gotten abnegation. But that's not what he wanted. HE didn't want Amity either. HE was born Amity. HE had never liked their colorful hippy culture.

He wanted to be Dauntless. He wanted to be dangerous and do risky things.

Carlos and his sister, Halie walked together where to Choosing Ceremony would take place.

Once ceremony started, Carlos began to sweat. He was super nervous. He didn't know what to choose. What would his parents say? His sister?

He was called second since his last name was Amerion. He stood slowly and waled over to Hunter, leader of Abnegation.

I took the knife from Hunter, and cut his hand. He hovered over the Amity bowl. Then Dauntless. His blood dripped onto the coals. It was followed by screams and shouts.

Carlos snuck a quick glance at his parents. Both of them were smiling, but not a lot. He was very surprised. He didn't think they would be smiling.

His sister took her time to, but in the end chose dauntless.

He sat down next to the dauntless and watched as the rest of the people selected their factions.

Once everyone was done, they dauntless hopped up from their chairs and began running and shouting. They ran to a train and began climbing the pole to the train.

He took a second to find his sister.

"Why dauntless?" He asked.

"I have to look after you." She replied.

Hailie climbed the pole first, using the muscles in her arms from lifting boxes and boxes of food. She went quickly and climbed like a pro.

Carlos went next , much slower than his sister. But he worked hard to impress. The train came quick, rushing past him, terrifying him. He climbed on before his sister this time, hurting his hand. He sat on it to avoid pain. His sister sat next to him, smiling.

"You ok? I saw you hit your hand." She said.

"I'm Fine. Just…why did you come? Really."

"Cause I care about you. And im not about to let you get killed. Without me watching, of course."

That made him smile. He really loved his sister sense of humor.

But their quiet was interrupted by the sound of warrior cry's as they jumped from the train to the roof of the building.

"Let's go together!" Haile said

Haile stood and took her brothers hand.

"One….Two….Three-!"

They both jumped onto the rooftop too see everyone standing around one edge.

A girl, maybe 18 years old with wild red hair and bright blue eyes stood looking menacingly at everyone.

"Alright. Who's first?" she said with a raspy voice, "To jump, of course."

Hailie, of course, raised her hand. She was always one to show off.

She walked to the ledge and gracefully stood up on it. She lost her balance for a second, then regained it.

She looked down, then jumped. Carlos didnt hear her scream.

He wanted to go next, so he wouldn't seem like a loser.

"I'll go next!" he shouted.

"Oh 'cause you dont wanna seem lame?" The wild haired woman teased. "Go ahead."

He walked to the edge of the roof and stood atop the ledge.

He didn't look down, because he knew he would chicken out. He just jumped.

The feeling of his hair against his face and the drop feeling filled him with thrill. The same thrill he got when he snuck into official meetings and every other bad thing he did.

Once he landed, he landed in a net, not the ground. It made him smile. He needed more. More thrill.


	2. George and Diane

Carlos was greeted by a extremely tall man with shaggy blond hair.

"Second jumper." He said. His voice was kind and soft. "Not as good as the first, but still good."

Carlos smiled back at him. "Thanks, I guess."

He waited next to his sister while everyone else jumped.

"My name is George." Said the tall blond dude. "I will be your instructor. Follow me."

They walked down a hallway following George. HE led us to a room with bunk beds in a row.

"This is you "headquarters". "He said, "You'll all be sleeping here."

He showed them the bathrooms and told them to get used to the place. Look around a little.

Carlos got excited. He wouldn't mind running around spying on someone inside with his sister.

"You'll have today to look around. Training starts tomorrow. "He walked off and Carlos took Hailie's arm.

"Let's look around." He said.

"Mind if I join?" Said I short girl with hair that went down to her waist. He had a small, round face.

"Um…we are just gonna check the place out. Nothing interesting." Carlos said

"I saw the face you gave her. You wanna do something bad. I want in."

"Um…ok."

They walked down a hall to a large room with punching bags and other workout things.

Carlos eyed the fighting ring.

"How about an old fashioned fight, sis?"

"Ok."

Hailie and Carlos used to practice fighting and pretend to be dauntless.

They climbed into the ring.

They stood a few feet away from each other and Haile shouted go.

Carlos charged at Haile and she swung a fist at the side of his head.

The short girl, who's name was Julianna, stared in amazement.

Carlos grabbed Hailie's waist and lifted her up. He threw he down and lifted his foot.

Before he could bring it down on her chest, she rolled into his leg on the ground. He fell over.

"Good!" shouted someone

Everyone looked in that direction. It was the redhead girl and George. They had been watching from the door.

Carlos and Hailie stood.

"My name is Diane." said the redhead "If you were wondering. You both are good fighters. You were both transfers. Where did you learn?

"From playing around." Haile answered

Diane smiled. "Pretty intense playing around. Any way, get out. Me and George are goin' to fight.

"Can't we watch?" Julianna asked.

"I suppose." Diane replied.

Carlos and Haile climbed out the rink and George and Diane climbed in.

"GO!" Diane called.

Diane reached up and punched George in the throat. As he stumbled backwards she kicked him in the stomach. He grabbed he leg and pushed her backwards. She fell and he pinned her to the ground.

"George…so straightforward." She giggled.

He smirked. She punched him hard in the nose. He punched her twice in the face.

"OK! IM DONE!" She shouted.

He got off her. And helped her up. They shook hands.

Carlos was amazed. He made it his goal to beat both of them at some point.


End file.
